The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zantedeschia plant botanically known as Zantedeschia Spreng. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Captain Reno’.
‘Captain Reno’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Zantedeschia Spreng. ‘Zaailing 60’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Zantedeschia Spreng. ‘Zaailing 35’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Captain Reno’ was selected by the inventor in June of 2001 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Breezand, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Captain Reno’ was first performed in November of 2001 in De Goorn, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.